The Keyholder
by FanFictionX
Summary: Peatrice is the type of girl who always seems to need a man, especially when she hasn't had one for quite some time. This year, at the Skyloft Academy, a year before the events of Skyward Sword, her eyes fall onto Link. Lemons! Seduction! Please read and review.


**Hello everyone, this is a story that I have wanted to make for a long time. It's going to be another one of my on going stories that I will update from time to time so make sure to follow it if you like the story, and if anyone wants to review or PM me will advise, pairings or ideas, I _will _definitely use them for sure, or try my hardest to. Thank you, and enjoy 'The Keyholder'!**

* * *

*Link*

Warm blood rises to my cheeks as she places her hand on my lap and brushes my pant leg with the tips of her fingers. She is breathing heavily, I know for a fact that she really wants me. She giggles softly, making sure that no one could hear her before sliding her hand closer to my crotch. I take my hand at grab hers in order to lift it away, but she just takes ahold of it and squeezes it with her other hand. I look to my left to see Zelda quickly look from my eyes to the chalkboard in front of us. I make another attempt to lift away her hand, when Peatrice slides it from me and moves it to my butt making me jolt upwards.

"Something the matter, Link?" Professor Owlan asks. I hear a few chuckles coming from behind my seat as well as a familiar "Dur hur hur". I'm scared to think that some people have been watching throughout the entire episode. In response, I shake my head and sit down. Peatrice's eyes are now on the chalkboard while she continues writing notes on the subject of exotic species of plants, or whatever we are supposed to be learning right now. It's kind of hard for me to concentrate on school work when a certain blonde is trying to make moves on me in class. It seems that I am always forced to sit beside Peatrice due to my being late. And when I am late, there is a spare seat that always turns out to be available beside her. I can't decide whether she saves it for me, or that the other students in my class also object to taking a spot anywhere near her.

Once again for fourth time this class I feel her skin on mine. Her foot rubs up against the bare patch on my leg. I can hear her breath in heavily through her nose while her closes her eyes. Peatrice never hides her desperation. When she really needs somebody to, well, be with her, she always makes it predictable. I seem to be her target this year. Last year it was Parrow and the year before it was Groose. There are times when it seems she has calmed down. At those times she tries to act much like Zelda and Karane. Innocent and dedicated. But usually, and lately, she has been out try to make an impression on me by holding my hand in public when she finds me and making me save her when she jumps off of Skyloft when I'm flying around. She's even been trying to seduce me at those times when I can't exactly run or when other people are around. Times like right now.

I move my legs so she is no longer touching me and I begin writing notes on my paper that has been sitting untouched in front of me all class. As I dip my feather quill in the ink and place it on the paper, I notice that there is already some writing on it. 'Peatrice + Link = Heart' is printed in big letters across the page. I look under it and see that there is another one, only with pictures of us together. They are well illustrated images with her in my arms, kissing. I stare at the picture for at least a minute before the bell gongs from above signaling that class is over. I fold the papers and place them in my book before anyone sees, if they haven't already. I stand up and begin walking towards Zelda when I feel a pat on my butt. Peatrice passes by me, shaking her body as she walks. I try not to notice. As she walks through the door, she smiles at me and then winks before walking out of sight.

*Peatrice*

Today I feel accomplished. I have finally proved to myself how much we are in love. I think that everyone else is aware now too. If only Zelda could get it through her thick skull. As I enter my room, I lay down on my bed and take off the cloth from my head. Link. We were so close to each other today. You held my hand and took my pictures that I drew for you. I knew you cared for me.

Every day for the last few months I have been been making progress on our relationship, in my own way I guess. I visit him when he walks to the cave. The first time he looked so surprised when he was me. I almost kissed him when I backed him up against the gate in front of the entrance. At the Skyloft Plaza I jumped into his arms making him fall and scratch his leg. I insisted I patch him up in my room, but like the man he is, he wanted to heal it on his own. I also surprised him when he was in the washroom. He was blushing so much, it was too cute.

In the book I'm reading, our relationship is at the stage when we can become physical with each other. As soon as I got that far I began imagining what are first time is going to be like. Him sweeping me up in his arms, walking me to my bed, smothering me with kisses and laying me down, undressing me. I get the happy just thinking about it. But I also imagine him being shy too. I've created a whole script of what I want it to be like and what I want him to do and say when it comes time. Zelda, Karane and I used to spend time together, making up stories about what we want our first time to be like. That was last year when we all used to take turns sleeping over in each others dorms. It was also back when I never even considered Link and I. I now regret not stealing Zelda's script and combining it with mine. I'm just hoping Link has never found out when he goes into Zelda's dorm, which happens nearly daily. I think I should give it to him next school day.

I sit up and look at the picture I drew of him. I know the truth about us. He doesn't like me. I tell myself stories about us because I want it to happen too bad. It really is Zelda that he likes. I can see it in his eyes. She is why my relationship with Groose didn't work out. But this year I am not going to give up. All class I have been think about us together, and my fantasy about him placing me on the bed and either him taking advantage of me, or me to him.

This year it's Link, he's all I want and is the only one who holds the key to my heart. And today he will unlock it, no matter what I have to do.

*Link*

I turn south, heading back to the direction Skyloft. I see Groose and his gang, jumping off of the edge of the Lumpy Pumpkin Island and each being caught by their Loftwing. I desperately hope that they didn't see me. Groose is always looking for a fight to pick, and I'm not exactly camouflaged in the sky with my Crimson Loftwing.

I can't seem to get my mind off of Peatrice today. Rubbing her hand up my lap, her feet against mine and all the while she was breathing heavily and never once trying to hide it. The problem is that I do feel attracted to her, but I don't want to be in any type of relationship with her. If it were Zelda doing these things to me then I would be proud of my feelings. I like Zelda. I really wish it were her that was drawing pictures and writing notes in class for me.

My Loftwing lands of the island of Skyloft right before the opening to the cave. I get off of him and start walking back to the academy as he flies away, just like every day. It's not until I hear a thud on the ground that I remember about my followers. Groose, Cawlin and Strich land and start walking my way. I hold my breath and pretend I don't notice them, but my act doesn't hold.

"Link. We were just talking about you." Groose laughs. "Getting seduced in herbology class and pretending like no one notices. Well aren't you suave?" The other two chuckle behind him as he gets closer to me.

I know what this is about. Jealousy. He believes me being friends with Zelda is the reason Zelda sometimes declines his invitations. I think out of all the things I do despise about Groose would be the fact that he is so into Zelda. About three months ago was the day he asked her out. For two weeks before that he began acting like a normal human. My guess was that it was an act just so Zelda would say yes. The worse part about it was that it worked. If any man was to ask Zelda out, why did it have to be him? Lately he has been jealous, thinking that Zelda and Peatrice both like me.

"Why don't you and I just have a friendly battle? Don't worry, no one is going to get injured." Groose chuckles, talking to me like I'm a wimp compared to him. I turn around and walk towards the river so I can get back to the academy. "Why don't you wake up and grow a backbone already? Are you going to make me tell everyone that you forfeited yet another match? That you are only the twirp we think you are? That you are afraid of facing me?"

I stop and turn around. Groose claps mockingly. I may not be strong, but I am definitely not afraid of him. As I get closer his grin wipes away and a scowl appears when I stop three feet ahead of him. He readies a fist and launches it at my face. I dodge it and punch his chest. Groose turns my direction and pushes me down with both hands and then drops on top of me and punches my arm. I hear a cheer. He punch my chest a few times. Cawlin and Strich hoot and holler as I struggle to get up. He then punches the side of my face once, then again, and again. Before I pass out, I see Groose look towards the river, biting his lip and then running away as someone touches my face.

*Peatrice*

It's happening. I rub a wet cloth on the black patch below his eye. The jerk really got him this time. I've been in the bathroom for an hour, taking care of my sweetheart. When he wakes up he will see me, Peatrice, taking care of him and he won't be able to resist himself. For this moment that I have been waiting months for, I decided to make it special. I have put my hair down, and put lipstick, blush and eyeliner on. Although, the lipstick was a mistake. Several times in this last hour have I had to whip it off of Link's lips whenever I kiss him.

My heart is pounding so much. I locked the door just in case. No one is going to ruin this moment. I have even made up excuses just in case someone knocks. For example: 'Sorry, girl problems!' or 'Just got in a second ago, I'm going to be a while!'.

It's just then that his beautiful blue eyes flutter open. They look sleepy. I smile as he looks at me with confusion.

"Where am I?" Link says. I smile and try to remember what I rehearsed in my head.

"I saved you from those bullies. I carried you to the bathing room so I could tend to your wounds." I breath like I'm out of breath still, to try to making him think what a hard time I had getting him from one side of Skyloft to the other. The truth is, the tough part was making sure no one saw. I wouldn't want them to know what I was up to. I help him as he sits up, looking first at the unnecessary bandage around his arm that Groose punched, and then downward.

"Where are my clothes?" He looks at his near naked body. I point at the line I hung up above the bath.

"They got wet when I, err, was walking you home. It rained. But I let you keep your underwear on, and don't worry, I didn't peek." I winked making him blush, which made me blush. It's working! We stood up and he grabbed, and put on his clothes. I already miss seeing his body.

"Thank you, Peatrice." He says quietly, eyes pointed to the ground. "Is there anything that I can do for you... In return?" I smile and think for a while, but I already know my answer.

* * *

**To be continued! People who read my stories know that I always have a clean first chapter, and have a lemon in the second. This story I plan to also have a few of them with different characters also. Stay tuned for chapter two and the others to come! And if you have any suggestions about ideas, character pairings and / or advice, please send me a message or post a review. I will take each suggestion and use them! Thank you for reading my the first chapter to my new story!**


End file.
